


Fantasy

by Limón_en_el_cielo (girlofthearts)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Play, And not english, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Caneng, Could be a x reader thing?, FrUK, Hetalia kink, Hetalia nsfw, Human Names Used, If you're a blonde or brunette, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Solo fun, Spaeng, Spauk, Those are the ships I vaguely had in mind, USUK - Freeform, arthur seems like the type o get really backed up tbh, engcan - Freeform, good practice anyway, jerking off, loose shipping, realistic?, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthearts/pseuds/Lim%C3%B3n_en_el_cielo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's frustrated and taking a reluctant break. His mind and hands run away from him. Solo fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

       Arthur sat down heavily on the bed, the mattress creaking beneath his weight. Deliberate hands began to undo the buttons of his shirt, teeth clenched.

      The soft cotton blend of his jumper caressed his face as he pulled it up over his head for access to the row of previously concealed mother of pearl disks.

       A reluctant hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, a concession to the ridiculousness of wearing so many layers within the privacy of his own home.

      Shirtsleeves bunched at his elbows and Arthur twisted free impatiently. The mattress groaned again.

       Were the springs already so old? How long ago did he purchase it? A flash of blonde in his mind’s eye, and he rather vividly remembered the answer. It _had_ been a while

       He rolled his eyes at himself even as he pinked beneath the freckles framing his cheeks.

       Down now to the tee-shirt he wore beneath the button ups, he set to work on his belt. It was a motion he could complete with his eyes closed and a hand behind someone else’s back.

       A burble of excitement was building in the back of his mind. Slowly, _slowly._

       The fly undone in a heartbeat, this time he slid his pants off more carefully; leaving them draped on the nearby chair.

        Socks, gone. Though socks could and did provide a certain appeal to him in some contexts, this was not one of them.

       The covers rustled as he sagged back against the surface. A hand toyed with the edge of his boxers, thumb lazily swiping beneath the band. The other hand slid slowly up and across his abdomen, exploring the texture of the fabric.

       A deep sigh.

       Suddenly, almost violently, he jerked the boxers down. He craned his neck to frown in disapproval.

       More than half-hard, his cock bounced free. Bobbing in the chill of the air. He threaded his right hand through his hair; a tugging grip.

       His left hand palmed carelessly across the tip. Biting his lip, Arthur let his eyes drift to the ceiling.

_one. two. three. four. Yes._

      A hard pull had him gasping. He reached lower, idly curling over the hair roughened mass at the base, rolling it in his hands.

       His imagination ran wild.

_Blonde visions beneath him, a singular brunette behind him._

_Another warm body against his, damp and breathless._

_Strong hands interlaced with his, guiding his pace._

      “Ngh.” His spine lifted away from the blankets. Not enough. He threw a hand out, blindly groping for the slim bottle he’d left within reach.

       He popped the cap with his teeth, catching the liquid with a deft twist of his hand. The cool sensation faded as Arthur breathed deeply. His eyes darted down to the rigid length, head now fully purple.

       Lifting his hips, the slicked hand felt its way inward.

_That’s right darling._ The fantasy’s voice purred ~~in that ridiculously sexy accen~~ t. _Just like that._

       It’d been a while. Only two fingers slipped in easily, but the middle was just long enough to reach what he wanted.

He found the rhythm quickly. Between the two hands, his breathing picked up sharply.

       Restless shifting against the duvet. An ache forming in his wrist.

_yes. yes. yes._

        The voice whispered again in his mind, his memory. _Come, you gorgeous thing. I want to see you._

       “Fuck, _please_.”

_Yes!_

The jolts of ecstasy shot through his shaft, the insistent prodding from behind providing a different throb of arousal.

       “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _damnit yes!”_  His body held itself painfully rigid for one, glorious moment. Then he relaxed, throwing his arm across his face, hands shaking.

       “Fuck.” He murmured.


End file.
